User talk:Curtainman1
Hey, I fixed the Winter Chloe picture on the multiplayer skins page. I put a different image file up instead of the one that was there, it's the same picture though, just slightly lower quality. Also, you might want to check the info in the box beside it. I don't know anything about that skin so I went back to an old revision of the page from about 3 months ago and copied and pasted the info that was there. --Klock101 15:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) As a frequent editor to the Uncharted Wiki, you may know that this wiki currently has no active administrators. As a result, I have asked on Wikia Central to adopt this wiki. Please see this forum to give your views.--Klock101 19:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow You take some really good screenshots, I'm impressed! Keep them up, please, I hope to use these later for my Clan, under your permission. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 21:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Images I've only just noticed the quality of the screenshots you upload. They're brilliant! Hopefully we can use them on the homepage in the Featured Media section in the future.--Klock101 12:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Request If you take requests, I'm requesting a close-up of the Dead Explorer, reloading a Desert-5, for an advertisement for my clan. Much appreciated! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 18:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks! These are really good! Hope this comes out to make an awesome advertisement! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 22:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Request 2 Could I get a picture of two Heist Flynns; one rather closer to the screen and aiming with a 92FS-9mm, with the other in the background, aiming behind him? I just want this for when I do my third advertisement in November, just ahead of time, because the picture is supposed to represent the "Assistant" medal. Much appreciated! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 20:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Curtainman, TreatTheSickness might not be online for another few hours so if you want to take the screenshots sooner you can add me and we can do it in a custom game.--Klock101 15:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Anniversary Drake Hey, I hope it's no trouble, but the new Anniversary Drake skin will be available tomorrow and we'll need a picture for the Multiplayer Skins page. We'll need one the same as the others (the ones that appear in the character select in the game with the white frame around the character picture), and I don't know how to get those images. If you could please get and upload the image for Anniversary Drake or tell me how to get it then it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance!--Klock101 17:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'll see what I can do Thanks Curtainman. The image size isn't really important, just as long as it's not too small. Once it's uploaded to the wiki and added to an article we can make it any size we want.--Klock101 22:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request 2 Well, how about a match together this weekend? I'll add you as soon as I get on again! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 23:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Request 3 Could I get a picture of Genghis Khan reloading an M4, kind of like the Dead Explorer request? I just want this for when I do my fourth advertisement on Nov. 19th, just ahead of time, and it's supposed to represent the "Commando" medal. Much appreciated! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 23:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Request 4 Could I get a picture of Doughnut Lazarevic meleeing Doughnut Drake? Me and you could both go into a custom game and just hit each other a few times. It's supposed to represent the Fisticuffs medal, and we can do it anytime during the weekend. Much appreciated! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 20:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on reaching level 70!--Klock101 17:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) More congratulations! Congrats on getting to level 80.--Klock101 02:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Please reply to this message at link provided As an active Uncharted wiki contributor, I am asking that you take the time to read this message. I am taking steps to get the achievement system removed from the Uncharted wiki as it has caused far more hassle than it is currently worth. I apologise to any editors that enjoyed having the achievement system, but in the long run, I feel that removing it for the time being is best. If/when the wiki reaches a larger size, with more active administrators to oversee it, then I would be happy to reinstate it. For now however, we do not have the manpower to control abusers of the system, who's edits are harmful to the wiki, and who's numbers have been growing recently. To have the achievement system removed, I must first have the support of members of the Uncharted wiki community. As a result, I will ask you to please leave a comment on this blog post showing your support. Thank you. --Klock101 19:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you do me a big favor I'm sure you've heard of the Character Revamps I mentioned often. Can you take some full body shots in Machinima Mode or Single Player shots of the leftover characters, here's the page that has the characters needed: User:Hallowseve15/ List of Uncharted Series Characters. This may help, full body pictures may need updated for Nate too. I'll greatly appreciate your help Thanks in advance! Hallowseve15 20:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do you wanna join up, and see if you can get a pic of the U3 Cinema Event T-shirt I got? Thanks! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 01:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey Curtainman1! Nice pictures you took from your matches, how do you do that? I tried to take a pic but there is no option like there is in Uncharted 2's cinema mode. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 21:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, Da_Almighty_Guy told me the same thing! Yeah, it's not there... oh well. :/ [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 19:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey There It's Skully Skelzor's Brorher Curtainman, I need help. How do I upload MP pics to Uncharted wiki, I got a few Uncharted 2 ones for character revamps so I need you to explain. Thanks Hallowseve15 00:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Baseball Drake I saw on your profile pictures of baseball shirt drake are those pictures from uncharted 3? if so, how did you get him? I can't tell who you are if you don't leave your signature. ;) Curtainman1 00:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC)